Missing U
by eunhaezha
Summary: "Memang ada apa dengan bibir dan mataku, Jongin?" -Kyungsoo / "Bibir itu.. Seolah mengatakan kau merindukanku walaupun kau tak mengatakannya secara langsung.. Dan kedua mata indah itu, seolah menjadi cermin akan perasaanku sendiri yang juga merindukan sosok mungilmu di dekapanku.." - Jongin / KaiSoo/KaiDo fic / Oneshoot


TITLE: Missing U  
RATING:T  
GENRES: romance, fluff  
PAIRING: KaiSoo, KrAy, BaekYeol  
LENGTH: Oneshot  
SUMMARY: Rindu. Adalah suatu perasaan yang akan sangat terasa menyakitkan dan jelas bisa membuat kita gelisah apabila tak menemukan penawarnya. Dan akan terasa sangat indah jika kita bisa menyalurkannya kepada orang yang menjadi subjek dari perasaan tersebut.

_requested by earthteleport_

* * *

Mekarnya bunga 'aprikot Jepang' atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan nama 'Sakura' dimana-mana menandakan datangnya musim semi di Korea Selatan. Angin yang berhembus ringan dan cuaca yang cerah membuat warga Seoul tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menikmati keindahan festival-festival yang hanya diadakan di musim ini.

Salah satunya adalah pria mungil bermata belo yang tengah tersenyum senang mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengabadikan momen-momen indah di depan matanya. Tangannya dengan lihai memainkan shutter dan lensa pada benda tersebut. Fotografi memang hanya sekedar hobi baginya. Tapi jangan memandangnya sebelah mata untuk itu. Sudah banyak kompetisi yang mencatatkan namanya sebagai pemenang.

Senyuman indah semakin merekah di wajah manisnya saat kedua mata belonya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan hoodie berwarna putih gading yang dipadupadankan dengan celana berwarna cokelat muda membuat pria itu terlihat segar. Bak model yang sedang berjalan di atas panggung catwalk, ia menyampirkan tas selempang di pundak kanannya dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana.

Beberapa jepretan berhasil didapat oleh pria mungil yang kedua ujung bibir berbentuk hatinya terangkat dan menunjukkan senyuman yang semakin lebar saat pria yang sedari tadi ia abadikan gambarnya, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Diturunkan kamera itu dari depan wajahnya tanpa mengurangi kadar kemanisan dalam senyumannya, membuat pria lain di depannya ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan, hyung?" Tanya pria itu detik berikutnya, yang dengan sukses membuat pria bermata belo itu menghapus senyumannya.

Ia kemudian mendecih pelan dan mencubit lengan kiri pria yang berdiri di depannya, "Kau ini terlalu percaya diri, Jongie.."

Pria yang dipanggil _Jongie_ itu mengusap lengannya seraya berkata, "Bukan begitu Kyungsoo hyung.. Apa kau tak melihat sedari tadi aku memasuki taman ini, mata mereka hanya tertuju kepadaku.." Ia menunjuk semua orang yang ada di Seoul Grand Park, tempat dimana mereka berada saat itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Terserah kau sajalah.." Ucapnya dan kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke sudut lain dari taman tersebut.

"Yah hyung! Tunggu aku!" Jongin berlari setelahnya. Menyamakan langkahnya dengan pria berwajah manis tersebut dan mengenggam tangan kanannya erat. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu sembari mendekatkan badan mungilnya pada pria yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Benar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih. Menyimpang memang. Namun itu tak membuat mereka menyerah memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Dari menjelaskan kepada teman-teman terdekat hingga meyakinkan orang tua mereka. Sudah empat tahun hubungan itu mereka jalani, yang tidak bisa dikatakan tanpa hambatan.

Pertengkaran dalam skala kecil maupun besar yang berawal dari kesalahpahaman telah menjadi kawan di awal-awal terjalinnya hubungan mereka. Tak jarang Jongin yang terkenal _manly_ dan Kyungsoo yang dikenal tegar, mengeluarkan sisi rapuh mereka di depan pasangannya.

Harus mereka akui, dari permasalahan-permasalahan tersebut mereka dapat mengoreksi diri untuk menjadi lebih baik di mata satu sama lain. Menjadi lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi hidup yang mereka telah berjanji akan dijalani selamanya bersama.

"Kenapa harus ke Yeouido?" Tanya Kyungsoo di tengah perjalanan mereka sembari memandangi jalanan dari tempat duduknya di samping kursi kemudi.

Jongin menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Ia menghadap kekasihnya dan tersenyum simpul, "Aku pernah mendengar suasana malam hari di sana itu romantis.."

Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya seolah memahami maksud Jongin. Membuat pria berkulit kecokelatan itu terkekeh pelan, "Dan tentu saja.. Kau akan lebih bisa mendapatkan angle yang bagus untuk mengambil fotoku.." Ia menaik turunkan kedua alisnya bermaksud menggoda si pria mungil.

"Aish.." Pria manis yang duduk di kursi penumpang itu mengerang sebal.

"Bukan salahku hyung.. Kalau wajah kekasihmu ini terlalu fotogenic.. Haha.. Dan kau juga harus dengan senang hati menerima kenyataan itu.." Jongin kembali mengemudikan moilnya ke tempat tujuan mereka setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Kyungsoo berakhir tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang terdengar sepihak tersebut.

* * *

"Wah.. Tahun ini bunga Forsythias dan Azalea juga mekar dengan sempurna.." Ucap pria manis berambut kecokelatan itu dengan mata berbinar.

Kekaguman terpancar dari raut wajah cantiknya, membuat pria yang tadi ditinggalnya berlari saat melihat taman bunga di depan matanya terkekeh geli.

Ia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih terpesona dengan bunga-bunga di depannya lalu menepuk bahu sempit itu pelan, "Kau mau es krim, hyung?" Tanyanya, seraya menunjuk konter yang menjual es krim terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya penuh antusias, "Rasa stroberi.." Ia berteriak pada Jongin yang sudah setengah jalan menuju konter itu.

Tanpa berbalik, Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya, tanda ia mengerti apa yang dinginkan kekasihnya.

Delapan menit kemudian, pria berkulit kecokelatan itu kembali dengan dua cone es krim di masing-masing genggaman tangannya. Dengan senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya, ia menyenggol lengan pria mungil yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan kamera di depan wajahnya.

Pria itu mengerang keras saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang menggagalkan bidikan yang menurutnya akan bernilai artistik tinggi. _'Bukannya meminta maaf, kenapa ia justru tertawa?'_ Batinnya, sebelum berbalik menghadap orang menyebalkan itu.

Belum sempat ia mengucap kata, decihan kecil keluar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya saat mendapati orang yang baru saja menghancurkan mood nya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ayo kita duduk di sana.." Ucap pria itu, menunjuk bangku panjang yang berada di bawah lampu taman yang sudah menyala, dengan dagunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu? Apa ibumu sudah pulih sepenuhnya dari operasi itu? Dan ah iya.. Apa kau juga membawa Jjangah? Kau meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen kita?" Tanya pria bermata belo bertubi-tubi sambil menjilati es krim stroberi di tangannya.

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Ibuku masih dalam tahap pemulihan.. Ia hampir saja memukulku saat mengetahui kau tak ikut serta menjenguknya.. Soal Jjangah, Appa bilang kalau kau ingin mengambil salah satu cucunya, kau harus datang sendiri ke sana.." Ia kembali tertawa saat mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Kalau saja ujian mendadak dari Professor Anderson tidak dilaksanakan pada hari itu, aku pasti akan ikut denganmu ke Jepang.." Kedua pipinya yang cukup berisi menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut, menandakan pria mungil itu tengah kesal.

Lagi-lagi Jongin terkekeh, ia mengacak pelan rambut kecokelatan halus milik kekasihnya itu dengan tangan kirinya, "Sudahlah hyung.. Lain kali kita kesana bersama.. Lagipula sebentar lagi ulang tahun Jongdae hyung.. Si pendek itu pasti akan memaksa kita ke sana untuk merayakannya bersama.."

Kyungsoo memukul lengan kiri Jongin pelan, "Kau ini.. Bagaimanapun pendeknya dia, Jongdae hyung itu adalah kakak kandungmu.. Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu.."

"Iya, iya.. Sebagai sesama orang mungil, kau terlalu sensitif saat orang berkata '_pendek'_ ya hyung.." Jongin berujar tanpa dosa, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang dan menatapnya tajam. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera mencubiti bagian tubuh dari kekasihnya itu yang bisa ia jangkau. Lengan, pinggang, paha, pipi, perut dan masih banyak lainnya.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat pria mungil di depannya melancarkan aksinya tersebut. Ia bingung, antara harus tertawa atau mengaduh kesakitan saat dirasakannya cubitan Kyungsoo tak terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi bisa dipastikan, tubuhnya akan mendapatkan warna-warna baru di keesokan hari.

Sekedar pemberitahuan; Jangan mengucapkan kata 'pendek' saat kau berada di sekitar Do Kyungsoo. Atau kau akan berakhir mengenaskan sama seperti Kim Jongin.

* * *

"Kyungie.." Sapa seorang pria yang tak kalah mungil dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, dengan suaranya yang terkenal memiliki volume yang tidak bisa disebut kecil.

"Ne.." Kyungsoo menjawab seraya menampilkan senyum manis andalannya. Membawa badan kecilnya yang semula menghadap ke arah papan tulis untuk menghadap salah satu sahabatnya yang kini sedang menyangga wajah dengan kedua tangan serta memasang mata yang berbinar-binar di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi bingung melihatnya.

"Aku semakin kagum pada Kim Jongin.." Ujar pria yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu lewat bibir tipisnya.

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo pun menghilang seketika saat mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya tersebut, digantikan dengan kekehan kecil yang terdengar dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. "Sekarang apa lagi, Baek?" Tanyanya setelah berhenti tertawa.

Pria yang dipanggil _Baek_ itu segera berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo dan menyipitkan matanya sebentar, "Hei.. Kemarin kau menghubunginya lewat video call setelah kelas Professor Geum selesai, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali untuk menjawabnya.

"Padahal seharusnya dia kembali ke Seoul dua hari lagi.. Dan panggilan kemarin itu adalah yang pertama selama Jongin mengunjungi orang tuanya di Jepang sejak tiga hari yang lalu.." Baekhyun berkata seolah-olah ia adalah seorang detektif. "Bagaimana bisa ia tiba di Seoul kemarin sore yang jelas-jelas lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya?" Pria manis itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Jawabannya hanya satu, Baekkie hyung.." Tiba-tiba suara berat milik seorang pria menginterupsi acara penyelidikan Baekhyun dari arah pintu masuk kelas.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di belakang kedua pria mungil tersebut. "Bibir dan mata itu.." Ia menunjuk ke arah dua indra yang dimiliki Kyungsoo.

Yang ditunjuk hanya menelengkan kepala sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung. Dan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda juga ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, membuat pria itu mendesah ringan.

"A-aku tak mengerti.." Ujar Baekhyun cepat setelah sadar dari kebodohannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Memang ada apa dengan bibir dan mataku, Jongin?" Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

Jongin tersenyum tipis pada kekasihnya itu dan berkata, "Bibir itu.. Seolah mengatakan kau merindukanku walaupun kau tak mengatakannya secara langsung.. Dan kedua mata indah itu, seolah menjadi cermin akan perasaanku sendiri yang juga merindukan sosok mungilmu di dekapanku.." Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu menjelaskan teori untuk bahan penyelidikan Baekhyun.

"Woah! Kau ini memang benar-benar misterius Kim Jongin! Tak salah aku mengagumimu.." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan layaknya anak sekolah dasar yang mendapatkan bintang lima setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, berusaha menyembunyikan degupan jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat dan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Andai saja si tiang listrik itu bisa bersikap romantis seperti dirimu.. Jangankan dari Jepang ke Korea, dari rumahnya ke apartemenku pun dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk langsung datang menemuiku, walaupun aku sudah menunjukkan aegyo terbaikku.. Aish! Kadang-kadang aku berpikir untuk membanting gitar kesayangannya dan menginjak-injaknya sampai tak berbentuk lagi lalu membuangnya ke lautan.." Baekhyun bergumam, serta memperlihatkan ekspresi gemas ingin menggigit sesuatu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun terkekeh menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Chanyeol hyung itu seorang musisi.. Ketenangan adalah sahabatnya.. Sedangkan kau?" Kyungsoo bermaksud menggoda pria yang sedang merajuk di sampingnya. "Bertemu denganmu hanya akan merusak imajinasinya.." Pria bermata belo itu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Kyungsoo pelan, "Yak! Aku tidak seberisik itu, Nyonya Kim.."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh.

"Aku harus memperingatkan Chanyeol hyung.. Akan ada orang yang ingin memutilasi anak kesayangannya.." Jongin ikut-ikutan menggoda Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu mendesis, "Kalian berdua ini benar-benar.. Aigoo.."

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun mulai bergumam tak jelas, langsung memeluk pria mungil itu erat sembari tertawa, "Uri Baekkie.. Kau bilang kau lebih tua dariku.. Umur benar-benar tak menunjukkan kedewasaan, ya?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "Aku ini dewasa, Kyung.. Jangan pernah meragukannya.."

Ucapan terakhir Baekhyun mampu membuat sepasang kekasih di hadapannya tertawa keras.

* * *

"Hei Kkamjong.. Bolehkah aku bercerita kepadamu?" Seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan memiliki tinggi setara dengan Jongin menepuk pelan bahu pria yang sedang mengeratkan tali sepatunya itu.

Jongin menoleh ke samping, ke arah dimana pria tadi terduduk.

"Sejak kapan saat kau ingin bercerita harus menunggu ijinku terlebih dahulu, Oh Mija?" Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Sehun, -pria yang dipanggil Oh Mija oleh Jongin- kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan semua orang sudah keluar dari studio tari yang mereka pakai saat itu.

"Ini tentang Luhan hyung.." Ucapnya pelan namun dipastikan lawan bicaranya mampu mendengar.

"Ada apa dengan sepupuku itu?" Jongin kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, meminta penjelasan lebih dari pria di hadapannya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya, "Belakangan ini kami sering bertengkar.. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku tak lagi mempunyai waktu untuknya, memperhatikannya dan bahkan menyayanginya.. Ayolah Jongin! Semua orang mengetahui seberapa dalam rasa sayang dan cintaku untuknya.. Dan aku mempunyai alasan jika akhir-akhir ini aku sering tak mengabarinya tentang keadaanku.." Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Jongin yang mendengar sahabatnya dari kecil mendesah lelah hanya bisa mengelus punggung lebarnya, "Apa karena perlombaan itu?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menatap Jongin.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu kemudian berkata, "Aku tak bermaksud membela Luhan hyung, tapi kau juga bersalah disini.."

Sehun menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan lebih jauh.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sesibuk apapun kau dengan yang kau kerjakan, ada baiknya kau menyempatkan waktu walau hanya lima menit untuk mengabari orang terkasihmu.. Kau harus mengerti, hubungan jarak jauh itu sangat sulit dijalani.. Dengan kau mengurangi intensitas berkomunikasi diantara kalian, kau bisa menghancurkan kepercayannya padamu secara perlahan.. Bukankah hanya dengan cara itu kalian bisa berhubungan sekarang? Setahuku, Luhan hyung itu bukan tipe orang yang suka mengeluh.. Kalau dia sekarang sampai seperti ini, aku rasa kau memang sudah benar-benar melupakannya.." Jongin terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku bukan dirimu maupun Luhan hyung.. Jadi aku tak bisa mengetahui perasaan kalian saat ini.. Tapi setelah aku pergi ke Jepang sendiri dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo hyung di sini.. Walaupun hanya dalam tiga hari, aku bisa merasakan kerinduan yang membuncah, yang seakan-akan bisa membuat hatiku meledak tiap kali aku memikirkannya.. Video call pun tak akan pernah cukup bagiku.. Melihatnya tersenyum hanya lewat layar itu tak mampu mengurangi besarnya rinduku.. Setelah aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan mampu memeluknya lagi.. Merasakan sentuhan dan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulitku.. Saat itu kerinduanku serasa menguap entah kemana.. Kami hanya terpisah selama tiga hari, Hun.. Sedangkan kalian? Aku tak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar perasaan rindu yang dimiliki Luhan hyung kepadamu.. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat.. Dan aku ragu, satu bulan sekali bertemu pun kerinduan itu akan menghilang walaupun sedikit.. Ia menyayangimu, Hun.. Semoga dengan permasalahan ini kau bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dan bisa mencari penyelesaian yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.." Jongin mengakhiri nasihatnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menyimaknya ikut tersenyum. "Yeah, mungkin aku masih egois di sini.."

Jongin kemudian mengusak rambut pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu, "Adik pintar.."

Sehun mendengus sebal, "Enak saja! Kita ini sebaya, Kim Jongin!"

* * *

"Wufan hyung!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat mata belonya menangkap sosok pria yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion keluarga Wu.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar, "Apa kabarnya adik kecilku ini, hm?" Ia memeluk tubuh mungil yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan terkekeh, "Sangat baik.."

Wufan juga terkekeh melihatnya, diusapnya rambut adik tirinya sayang.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang, Ben Ben?" Tiba-tiba suara pria lain terdengar dari arah dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kedua kakak beradik itu pun melepas pelukan mereka dan berjalan ke arah dapur rumah mewah tersebut.

"Kau memasak apa untuk makan malam, honey?" Wufan memeluk istrinya posesif dari belakang.

"Aku hanya meneruskan apa yang dibuat adikmu.." Pria yang kini menjabat sebagai Nyonya Wu itu kemudian menggeliat resah saat ia merasakan tengkuknya yang terkenal sensitif ditiupi pelan oleh suaminya.

"Yak! Jangan berbuat mesum di depan mata polosku!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak saat ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak senonoh akan terjadi di hadapannya.

Wufan dan Yixing tertawa mendengarnya, "Jadi kau masih belum melakukannya dengan Jongin?" Tanya pria tinggi berambut pirang langsung pada poinnya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas setelah ia berhasil menelaah pertanyaan kakaknya. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Padahal sudah lama kalian tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen.." –Yixing.

"Dan tidur di atas ranjang yang sama juga.." –Wufan.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian belum bersentuhan secara intim?" –Yixing.

"Kuat sekali si hitam itu!" –Wufan.

Kini telinga Kyungsoo mulai memerah. "Hyung!" Ia berteriak seraya mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa begitu panas.

Wufan dan Yixing kembali tertawa atas keberhasilan mereka dalam menggoda pria mungil bermata belo itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan suamiku.." Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

Matanya terpaku pada lantai dan tangannya memilin ujung kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya. Ciri khas seorang Do Kyungsoo saat ia merasa gelisah dan gugup.

Yixing tersenyum lembut, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya sayang, "Kau benar, Soo.. Kau harus menjaga itu dengan baik-baik.. Hanya orang yang paling kau kasihi yang pantas mendapatkannya.."

Wufan menambahi, "Dan aku sebagai kakamu.. Sudah merasa yakin bahwa Kim Jongin adalah orangnya.. Orang yang akan mendapatkanmu seutuhnya.. Setelah kalian mengikat janji suci tentunya.." Pria yang terkenal dengan wajah dinginnya itu tersenyum tulus pada adiknya yang masih berada di dekapan Yixing.

* * *

"Sudah lama kau menunggu di sini? Dasar bodoh! Harusnya kau masuk ke dalam apartemen dahulu saja.. Angin malam tak bagus untuk tubuhmu yang mudah terserang masuk angin.." Seorang pria bermata belo melepaskan balutan syal di lehernya dan mengikatkannya pada leher seorang pria yang tengah terduduk di bangku taman, menunggu dirinya.

Pria itu tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan yang tak hanya menjamah tubuhnya, tapi juga terasa hingga ke dalam hatinya, "Hyung.. Aku sampai di sini sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.. Belum begitu lama.."

Kyungsoo membuang nafas berat, "Dasar kepala batu.. Ayo masuk ke dalam apartemen.." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung di mana apartemennya berada.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum lebar saat kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu. Perhatian seorang Do Kyungsoo yang hanya tercurah padanya. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah terselip dalam hati Jongin saat itu.

Tepat saat ia sampai di apartemennya setelah jam kuliah habis, ia tak bisa menemukan kekasihnya di sana. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit kecokelatan tersebut hanya menggumamkan kata, _"Aku merindukanmu.."_ tepat setelah panggilan itu tersambung.

Dan di seberang sana, seorang Kyungsoo hanya menjawab, _"Aku sedang berada di rumah Wufan hyung.."_ dengan nada datar.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku menunggumu di taman yang berada di depan gedung apartemen.." Lalu ia mengakhiri panggilannya.

Jongin tidak egois, juga tidak kekanakan. Ini salah satu dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka. Saling menunggu sastu sama lain untuk masuk bersama ke dalam apartemen mereka. Memang tidak setiap saat dilakukan. Hanya di waktu-waktu saat salah satu dari mereka merindukkan yang lainnya.

Rindu. Adalah suatu perasaan yang akan sangat terasa menyakitkan dan jelas bisa membuat kita gelisah apabila tak menemukan penawarnya. Dan akan terasa sangat indah jika kita bisa menyalurkannya kepada orang yang menjadi subjek dari perasaan tersebut.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dua manusia yang sudah sangat hafal akan perasaan itu hanya dari ucapan, tatapan, sentuhan dan hembusan nafas masing-masing; yang selalu mencoba meminimalisir situasi dan kondisi untuk tak menjadi alasan terpisahnya mereka berdua di waktu apapun.

* * *

A/N: Adakah dari kalian yang bisa bantu saya translate fic dari bahasa ke English? Tolong PM saya ya, saya sangat membutuhkannya~ Terima kasih~ ^^


End file.
